Un monde pour un autre
by Djencko
Summary: Comment réagirait un adulte en apprenant l'existence du monde magique? La magie opérerait-elle sur un esprit plus critique que celui d'un enfant de onze ans mal accepté? Harry, 21 ans, apprend l'existence des sorciers au détour d'une lettre d'admission à l'académie Poudlard. Sortilèges, potions et créatures suffisent-ils à rendre un monde merveilleux? AU / DRARRY
1. Prologue

Prologue

La fin du mois d'août approchait à grands pas et le mercure refusait encore de descendre sous la barre des trente degrés. Le fait que la lune veillait de son œil torve depuis plusieurs heures déjà n'y changeait rien. Dès le mois de mai, la canicule s'était abattue durement sur Londres et Tottenham Hale n'avait malheureusement pas été épargnée.

Le quartier, à la réputation déjà sulfureuse, faisait frémir les médias de peur aussi bien que d'un plaisir coupable. Accablée par des températures qui ne devaient sûrement rien avoir à envier à la fournaise du dernier cercle des enfers, la faune locale sentait son sang bouillir à blanc. Les rues mal éclairées, plus dangereuses que de coutume, étaient désertées à la nuit tombée par les autochtones terrifiés à l'idée de fouler accidentellement du pied la queue du Diable. Mais le jour à peine levé, envoyés spéciaux et journalistes siégeaient à tous les coins de rue, la mine faussement accablée, la bave moussant au coin des lèvres, l'œil vitreux d'une morbide cupidité.

Si sa voix avait été capable de porter jusque là, les employés du Burger City aurait entendu Big Ben dénoncer gravement la première heure du jour nouveau. Malgré cela, dans les cuisines peu reluisantes où la lumière du jour ne parvenait jamais, les employés s'activaient encore. Les caisses devaient encore être comptées, les tables et les sols lavés. Comme un dernier éclat avant l'abandon, cuisiniers et serveurs semblaient avoir retrouvé l'énergie du début du service et éclataient en rire, bavardages et taquineries tout en achevant les dernières tâches de la soirée. Dès leur affaires récupérées au vestiaire, toute vigueur les aura quitté.

Harassé par une trop longue journée, Harry faisait chauffer ses grills une dernière fois afin de réduire à l'état de charbon tout restant de nourriture encore incrusté à la ferraille. Les dépôts de viande et de légumes bien noircis, il s'arma d'une brosse métallique et s'échina à gratter les derniers résidus. Terrassé par la chaleur, plus forte encore au dessus de ses fourneaux, il se jeta dans cette ultime bataille avec ses dernières forces, se sachant déjà vaincu. Le matin même, il avait commencé sa journée avec des ustensiles en un état si piteux que certaines grilles ne présentaient presque plus de trous entre leurs barreaux. Il en irait de même pour le lendemain. Quelle importance ? Le manager ne s'en souciait guerre et les clients, s'ils se plaignaient de la qualité de ce qu'on leur vendait, revenaient toujours.

Perclus et à peine touché par sa défaite, le jeune homme lança la brosse de métal dans le tiroir prévu à cet effet, suspendit ses grilles et ses spatules au mur couvert de graisse et prit la direction des vestiaires. À la cantonade, il souhaita une bonne nuit aux retardataires qui se dépêchaient de finir pour pouvoir, eux aussi, rentrer chez eux.

Sur le seuil de la porte arrière, celle qui donnait sur le parking des employés, Harry s'étira de toute sa longueur faisant craquer chacune de ses articulations douloureuses. L'air ici était à peine plus respirable que dans les cuisines et les cris de rage lointain dont les rues lui renvoyaient l'écho menaçant n'aidait pas à prendre une grande bouffée d'air réparatrice. La sueur et la graille lui collait les vêtements à la peau et, inconfortable dans cet état, il se dirigea cahin-caha vers sa voiture d'occasion.

Sa carriole était une toute petite citadine vieille d'une bonne quinzaine d'années et arborant fièrement une couleur immonde à mi-chemin entre le vert et le brun. Harry avait pensé faire une affaire en l'achetant, hélas, depuis trois ans qu'il l'avait, il avait déjà dû mettre la main à la poche plus qu'à son tour pour la redresser sur ses quatre roues. Le mal était fait, il lui faudrait pouvoir économiser un peu pour s'en offrir une nouvelle, une chose impossible en raison de sa paye et du gouffre financier que représentait la carlingue qui lui servait de véhicule.

Tandis qu'il se plantait devant la portière conducteur et fouillait vainement l'intérieur de ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs, Harry vit se dérouler sous ses yeux interdits un tableau surréaliste. Là, à quelques mètres de lui, Pétunia Dursley sortait de son bolide flambant neuf dont elle fit claquer la portière dans l'air lourd. Aussi nerveuse qu'une petite souris sur le territoire d'un ignoble matou, le bruit la fit durement sursauté. Malgré tout, la raison qui l'avait poussé à bravé l'heure, le quartier et probablement Vernon semblait être plus forte que la peur puisque, raide comme un piquet, elle se dirigea vers lui.

Abandonnant ses fouilles, Harry regarda sa tante venir à lui d'une démarche saccadée qui lui rappela étrangement un documentaire sur la mante religieuse qu'il avait vu en troisième. Il pressentait venir les ennuis. Un millier de possibilités lui vinrent en tête, la mort de Vernon ou celle de Dudley, une lourde facture qu'il aurait oublié de payer avant de partir de chez eux, mais en réalité, aucune ne pouvait expliquer la présence de Pétunia dans un parking malfamé à une heure aussi indue.

Parvenue à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta brusquement sous le regard méfiant de son neveu. Sans dire un mot, elle lui tendit deux enveloppes de papier épais et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry prit conscience qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pyjama et un négligé de soie. La scène était si incongrue qu'il fallut que sa tante lui secoue les lettres sous le nez pour qu'il s'en empare. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et vit que l'une des deux exhibait un cachet « urgent » tamponné à l'encre rouge. Des factures donc...

Pétunia fit mine de retourner sur ses pas puis, comme si cela lui était douloureux, se ravisa. Elle regarda Harry le temps d'un battement de cil, hésitante, le visage figé dans une légère expression de dégoût mêlée de crainte.

-"Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, dit-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Au moins, maintenant c'est fait. Mais tu sais ce qui arrivera si..."

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et la chassa comme l'on chasse une abeille ou un moustique, d'un mouvement de tête désordonné et d'un grand geste de son bras décharné. Enfin, vraisemblablement soulagée, elle fit demi-tour pour de bon et, s'enveloppant étroitement dans son négligé, rejoignit son véhicule.

Harry lui, planté bêtement au milieu du parking avec son courrier à la main, était perturbé. Bien que la vie n'ait pas été des plus facile chez les Dursley, la mine que venait d'arborer tante Pétunia lui avait toujours été réservée lorsque d'étranges phénomènes se produisait autour de lui. Le reste du temps, si elle était froide, sa tante ne lui donnait jamais l'impression d'être un être aussi repoussant que dangereux. Alors que pouvait bien avoir d'inquiétant ces deux pauvres factures ?

Il leur lança un coup d'oeil mais tout ce qu'il vit ce fut deux enveloppes de papier très épais, l'une légèrement jaunie et l'autre, d'un blanc immaculé. Sur la première, joliment manuscrit, son nom était inscrit à l'encre vert émeraude au dessus de l'adresse des Dursley. La seconde, quant à elle, exhibait les mêmes renseignements bien qu'ils s'étalaient en caractères dorés et plus pointus. C'était celle-là que l'on avait frappée d'un « urgent ». En la retournant, Harry vit un cachet de cire mordoré rendu illisible par l'ouverture de la lettre. Harry vérifia le dos du premier pli et constata qu'il avait, lui aussi, été ouvert par les Dursley.

Lassé de cette nuit qui tirait en longueur, Harry soupira longuement tout en cherchant ses clefs de voiture. La portière ouverte, il s'engouffra dans le véhicule et fit voler son courrier sur le siège passager. Après plusieurs essais et une tentative de prière au dieu de l'automobile, le moteur toussota puis gronda. Il était temps d'aller se coucher, les bizarreries de la tante Pétunia attendraient bien le lendemain.


	2. chapitre Un

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord un grand merci à tout ceux qui continuent à lire cette histoire et ensuite un merci encore plus grand aux reviewers pour tous leurs compliments !

Pour les questions que vous m'avez posées, voici les réponses :

Cette fiction devrait tourner autour des 300 – 350 pages je pense. On est pas à l'abri d'une surprise, mais il y a plus de risque d'en voir plus que moins. ;)

Pour ce qui est de l'académie Poudlard, il s'agit juste d'une adaptation due au contexte de la fiction. Dans l'œuvre originale, il s'agit bel et bien de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ici, les inscrits étant plus vieux de 10 ans, il me semblait incongru d'appeler encore cela une école. Et puis, une autre raison explique le choix de ce terme plutôt qu'un autre, mais ça, je vous laisserai le découvrir !

Sur ce, enjoy !

Chapitre un

 _« On dit c'est la crise, on leur fout la trouille  
On les culpabilise, la croissance part en couille  
Sauvez nos entreprises, défendez donc vos fouilles  
Ne voyez-vous pas les enjeux ?  
Allons vos emplois sont en jeu  
Allez! Achetez, achetez, achetez, achetez !  
Achetez... Et ils le font.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons.. »_

Dans le petit studio miteux, Matthieu Côte continuait à égrener les paroles de sa chanson, un rire dans la voix que le smartphone parvenait à retranscrire avec une qualité toute acceptable. Entre les rideaux trop justes pour recouvrir complètement la fenêtre, le soleil, déjà bien haut dans le ciel, tentait de terrasser les ténèbres sous les mansardes. Tout ce qu'il parvenait pourtant à faire était d'accélérer le processus de putréfaction du reste d'un cadavre de poulet laissé là au milieu d'une hécatombe de pages et de tissus. Dans l'air suffocant saturé par les coups de klaxons et les engueulades qui montaient de la rue, les mouches s'affolaient autour de la charogne comme des américains chez Wallmart un Black Friday.

Étalé de tout son long sur un matelas posé à même le sol, bras et jambes partis en quête d'un peu de fraîcheur auprès du linoléum jaunâtre baigné d'ombres, Harry émergeait difficilement. Les yeux toujours résolument clos, il tâta les piles de linge, de livres et de cd qui avaient poussé un peu partout dans la pièce. À l'oreille, son téléphone devait se trouver un peu plus haut que sa tête sur sa gauche mais il dû détruire pas moins de deux tours d'objets divers avant de pouvoir, enfin, mettre la main dessus.

 _« On a le monde à notre botte, 6 milliards de péquins moyens  
Qui baissent docilement leur culotte, et qui nous bouffent dans la main  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons ces pauvres, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons..  
Au service de nos portefeuilles, sous les prétextes les plus grossiers  
Ils se font démonter la gueule, partout où il reste à piller  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons ces pauvres, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons.. »_

Le jeune homme déverrouilla un œil las et constata qu'il était déjà quatorze heures bien sonnées en ce 31 août. Fourbu, il reposa l'appareil au milieu de son fourbi après lui avoir coupé le sifflet, referma les yeux et se tourna en grognant pour se prémunir de la lumière malveillante. Se lovant plus confortablement sur les ressorts saillant de sa literie, il sentait le sommeil reprendre ses droits lorsqu'une évidence lui glaça les sangs. Il bondit sur ses deux pieds, brusquement bien réveillé, et cavala tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain, non sans avoir marché sur un tas de caleçons sales qui produisit un bruit saugrenu de pochette CD qui se brise. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure il lui faudrait être au Burger City, pas le temps de vérifier du quel de ses artistes francophones préférés il avait massacré l'œuvre.

Sa tête refusant de passer le col du t-shirt le plus frais qu'il avait pu trouver et la brosse à dent coincée dans une joue qui prenait un malin plaisir à rendre ses tentatives plus vaines encore, Harry cherchait ses chaussures du pied. Il renversa une énième pile, de livres cette fois-ci, pour trouver ce qu'il espérait. Cerné par Assimov, Cronin et les autres, son haut enfin enfilé, il plongea sur ses baskets qu'il passa d'un geste, cracha le reste du dentifrice dans l'évier de la cuisine d'un autre et farfouilla ses placards à la recherche de la moindre denrée comestible. C'est armé de deux biscottes rassies et d'une vieille pomme défraîchie qu'il laissa derrière lui son studio comme victime d'un ouragan non sans avoir marqué de ses semelles les lettres que Pétunia lui avait données la veille.

Dans un mouvement aussi brutal que bruyant, il ferma sa porte à clef et dévala à toutes jambes les six étages qui séparaient les combles du rez-de-chaussée. Mais, frénétique, les pensées accaparées par son courrier et l'inquiétude de ce qu'il n'allait pas manquer devoir encore payer, le jeune homme se prit les pieds dans l'un des trop nombreux accrocs du tapis vert mangé aux mites qui recouvrait les marches branlantes et ne parvint que de justesse à se rattraper à la rambarde. Celle-ci, défaite par les années qui lui avaient rongé le bois, éclata en une gueule béante remplie de crocs dans un long craquement sinistre. Harry, par la force du mouvement, fut envoyé buter de l'autre coté où, l'épaule fracassée contre le mur, il récupéra quelque équilibre qui lui permit de poursuivre sa course folle.

S'éjectant dans la rue s'en faire attention aux passants et aux dealers qui tenaient les murs un peu plus loin, il avisa son véhicule et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle dont l'air avait été si bien chauffé par le soleil qu'il sembla à Harry qu'il se laissait absorber par des sables mouvants. Tandis qu'il introduisait la clef dans le contact, la sourde inquiétude qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il avait marché sur les enveloppes de Pétunia lui remonta dans la gorge. Il hésita à démarrer. Plus il y pensait, moins il voyait quelles sociétés ou quels organismes pouvait bien lui réclamer de l'argent et envoyer leurs doléances au domicile des Dursley où il n'habitait plus depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. Et puis, peut-être valait-il mieux connaître le montant de ses dettes plutôt que de passer la journée à faire des pronostics plus dramatiques les uns que les autres.

Après s'être laissé deux micro secondes pour tergiverser encore un peu, étrillé par sa curiosité autant que par le malaise qui lui tordait les boyaux, Harry finit par se décider et s'extirpa de sa petite citadine pour remonter en trombe les six étages. Il s'escrima sur la serrure de son appartement, à bout de souffle et en sueur, parvint à en triompher et déboula à l'intérieur tombant plus qu'il ne plongea sur les deux plis qui l'attendaient sagement au milieu du capharnaüm. Le plus blanc portait, en plus de la mention « URGENT », la marque de sa chaussure droite. Le jeune homme prit le partit de l'ouvrir en premier.

Il en sortit plus de feuilles qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru. Le jeune homme les déplia et découvrit la première page qui brandissait crânement un blason doré fait de dragons, d'une sphère armillaire et d'animaux qui ressemblaient à des loups tout cela sous le nom de « Gringotts ».

Deça ces armoiries pour le moins grandiloquentes, brillant d'un même éclat, un texte élégamment manuscrit qui ne ressemblait en rien à une facture était paraphé de la main d'un certain Khan Zabrass, Directeur général de la banque Gringotts. Harry, interpellé par le titre de son correspondant, en prit connaissance.

« _Cher Monsieur Harry James Potter,_

 _malgré mes nombreuses relances, je suis au regret de constater que vous n'avez toujours pas fait les démarches nécessaires à la bonne gestion de votre héritage parental. Pour rappel, en tant que mineur au moment des faits qui vous ont enlevés vos deux parents, la loi vous obligeait à attendre votre majorité citoyenne, survenant pour tout sorcier à l'âge de 18 ans, afin de pouvoir prétendre pleinement à votre héritage._

 _Une fois votre majorité atteinte, comme le code civil le prévoit, vous bénéficiez d'un délai de 37 mois pour mettre votre situation en ordre sans quoi tout vos biens, meubles et immeubles, retourneront à l'État._

 _Comme vous l'aurez vous même déduit, votre temps de réflexion arrivera à échéance ce 31 août 2017. Comprenez l'inquiétude qui m'a poussé à vous joindre une liste de tous les biens du patrimoine qu'auraient sans nul doute voulu vous léguer nos regrettés James et Lily Potter. Je ne pourrai me sentir tranquille qu'en étant sûr de vous avoir donné toutes les informations nécessaires à une décision éclairée._

 _Avec mes plus sincères salutations, sachez Monsieur Potter que Gringotts sera toujours enchantée de travailler ardemment aux intérêts de votre famille._

 _Khan Zabrass_

 _Directeur général_

 _Banque Gringotts »_

Harry failli partir d'un grand rire quand bien même le délai prenait-il fin le jour-même. Les Dursley lui avait toujours répété que ses parents ne possédaient rien, qu'ils s'occupaient de lui parce qu'ils avaient bon cœur et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien en attendre en retour. Cette lettre ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un canular ou pire encore, une arnaque. Juste pour s'amuser un peu, Harry parcouru la liste des biens que lui avaient soit-disant laissés ses parents. Bien qu'aucune espèce sonnante et trébuchante ne soit mentionnée, il était, s'il fallait en croire ce torchon, l'heureux légataire de plusieurs maisons et manoirs, de quelques terrains, d'un portefeuille complet d'actions et d'entreprises en tout genre et d'une liste longue comme un jour sans pain de bijoux et autres œuvres d'art. Pour couronner le tout, une bibliothèque clôturait cette énumération grotesque.

Harry poussa un rire désabusé devant une arnaque si grossière. Cependant, une chose le chiffonnait. C'était la tante Pétunia qui lui avait apporté ce courrier. Or, non seulement elle avait toujours été désespérément dépourvue d'humour mais le fait qu'elle ait cru bon de venir en pleine nuit au cœur même d'un quartier mal famé , seulement vêtue d'un pyjama tout juste couvert d'un négligé et, tout ceci, la veille de l'arrivée à échéance de la proposition avait de quoi le faire réfléchir. D'un autre coté, si le jeune homme avait vraiment été riche à millions, Vernon se serait empressé de le pousser à faire les démarches nécessaires pour toucher son héritage avant de lui en soutirer une bonne part pour « tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné pour lui. ». Pourtant, vérifiant la date inscrite tout en haut du document, Harry constata que la lettre était vieille de plus de deux semaines.

vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone, Harry eut tout juste le temps de constater qu'il n'avait plus guère de temps pour se présenter à la banque Gringotts, quand l'appareil se mit à vibrer au son de « Merci Patron ».

dix minutes de retard et déjà son manager le rappelait à l'ordre. Rangeant son mobile dans la poche arrière de son jeans sans prendre la peine de décrocher, il sortit pour la seconde fois de son appartement et dégringola les escaliers puis la rue avant de se précipiter, à bord de sa carriole, dans les méandres de Tottenham Hale. Dans sa tête tournait encore cette folle histoire d'héritage à laquelle, un instant, il voulait croire et le suivant, s'en voulait d'être assez sot pour l'espérer.

Avenues, chemins et chaussées, tous plus sombres les uns que les autres en dépit des rayons incendiaires que dardait sur eux un soleil dénué de pitié, s'alternèrent au gré de la route que se frayait Harry au cœur de la jungle urbaine. Sur les trottoirs de guingois, des femmes tentaient de dégager leurs poussettes des ornières avec la rage du désespoir tandis que le reste de leur joyeuse marmaille s'égaillait autour d'elles sans répit ni remords. L'innocence avait décidément une saveur douce-amer dont on ne prenait conscience qu'à l'âge adulte, songea Harry en débouchant sur le grand boulevard au milieu duquel, entre deux usines, Burger City était avachi.

L'immeuble, bloc de béton plus large que haut, était cerné d'une cour rongée par les mauvaises herbes tandis que, sur les bords de son toit plat, la mousse tentait d'étendre son emprise dans ses gouttières. Pour l'heure anonyme dans la grisaille de briques et d'asphalte, l'air obscène d'un cinquantenaire obèse sur le déclin, il n'était vraiment visible que la nuit, alors affublé, à l'image d'un travesti, de ses horribles néons criards.

Tandis qu'il s'en approchait, son pied titillant doucement la pédale de frein sans qu'il en prenne réellement conscience, Harry imagina ses futures années en son sein.

Il continuerait à subir de trop longues journées d'un trop dur labeur qui n'offrirait que de ridicules possibilités d'évolution ainsi qu'un piètre salaire. Malgré tout, il trouverait encore un peu d'énergie pour inviter cette fille, Lyra, serveuse dans un bar du centre-ville, à sortir avec lui. Il rencontrerait ses parents et ils se mettraient en ménage pour pouvoir passer l'aube de leur vie commune à se croiser entre deux services, trop terrassés par la fatigue pour vraiment prendre plaisir à la présence de l'autre. Ils parleraient alors mariage mais manqueraient toujours de temps et d'argent pour une cérémonie qui finalement n'était que symbolique. Vivre avec l'autre, voilà du concret ! Qui, à leur époque, auraient encore besoin de se jurer amour et fidélité devant les amis et l'éternel ?

Les allées, les venues, les petits moments furtifs arrachés au quotidien finiraient par avoir raison de leur passion. S'en suivrait alors peu à peu, insidieusement, le remplacement de l'amour par une sensation d'accoutumance à vous brûler les veines. Leur premier-né arriverait à ce moment-là et Lyra prendrait un congé maternité pour s'en occuper tandis que lui multiplierait les heures et se tuerait à la tâche pour ramener de quoi vivre à cette famille, sa famille, dont il se sentirait exclu pour n'être jamais assez présent.

Le congé maternel de Lyra qui aurait dû être de quelques mois se transformerait en une année et puis deux. Ils en profiteraient pour faire un deuxième enfant dans l'espoir vain que ce petit bout de vie réussisse à redonner à leur couple l'attrait de leurs premiers émois, de leurs premiers ébats. L'échec serait cuisant et l'accoutumance, déjà si familière, serait mise en échec par des regrets si amers qu'ils leur assécheraient la bouche du moindre mot doux, du plus anodin des compliments.

Entre les cahiers du premier, les couches du second, la voiture en rade et la toiture en friche, les premières vraies difficultés financières surviendrait alors, arrosant un sol déjà bien fertile et permettant, sans mal, la montée en puissance puis l'emprise vorace d'une haine acide propre à vous faire fondre les chairs. Rendus là, il ne leur resterait plus d'autre choix que de se séparer, clans ennemis se disputant les gosses comme les charognards, à la recherche d'un dernier lambeau de chair à se mettre dans le bec, le feraient d'un tas d'ossements.

La valse lancinante des gardes alternés se mettrait en branle, brusquée ici ou là par une dispute au sujet de la pension alimentaire que son boulot, toujours le même, ne lui permettrait pas toujours de payer à temps. Malgré cela, le besoin absurdement désespéré de voir le soleil se lever une fois de plus sur sa pitoyable existence le tenaillerait encore et encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à son dernier souffle où enfin il se permettrait d'accepter ce qu'il avait toujours su. Une vie pareille ne mérite pas le mal qu'on se donne pour la vivre.

Harry freina brusquement et donna un grand coup de volant. De l'autre coté de la route, le voyant déboulé sur leur voie comme une boule de bowling au milieu du jeu de quille, les voitures freinèrent dans des crissements de pneu déchirants. Sans faire grand cas des coups de klaxon furieux et des poings brandis par les fenêtres, il les dépassa, prit la direction du centre-ville et laissa derrière lui le Burger City et l'existence qu'il lui promettait. Peut-être la lettre n'était-elle rien d'autre que de la fumisterie, mais que risquait-il à le vérifier, finalement ? Un blâme ? Quelques livres en moins sur son compte à la fin du mois ? En revanche, dans le cas où tout cela était vrai, la peine qu'il encourait s'il ne faisait rien serait autrement plus pénible.

NDA : comme vous avez pu le constater, le premier chapitre est très centré autour de Harry. Ses conditions de vie, son caractère, ses centres d'intérêt et même, pour les plus attentifs, une partie de ses convictions politiques. Tout cela sera très important dans la suite et j'espère que, bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu beaucoup d'action pour ce début, ces quelques lignes vous auront plu.

À très vite pour le chapitre deux et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci ! Et pourquoi pas quelques pronostics ou théories ?:p


	3. Chapitre deux

Un tout grand merci à toi, brigitte26, pour ta review, ça motive à écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! ;)

Chapitre deux

Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la City puis abandonné tout espoir pour se garer sur un passage piéton, Harry avait tenté une recherche sur Google Map. Hélas pour lui, le géant financier, qui pourtant se disait à la pointe, n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver le 450, chemin de Traverse. Harry pensait bien que ça devait être dans le quartier, toutes les banques se trouvaient là, mais la zone de recherche était plutôt étendue et le fait de ne pas pouvoir se reposer sur la technologie lui donnait l'impression désagréable d'avoir été relâché en pleine jungle avec pour seule arme un peigne édenté.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa voiture, accosta les passants, héla les agents de quartier, harcela les commerçants, mais aucun d'eux ne lui fut du moindre secours. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un chemin de Traverse, encore moins d'une banque du nom de Gringotts. Dans sa poche, son portable n'en finissait plus de vibrer. Le manager devait vraiment être dans tous ses états.

Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Derrière les façades aveuglantes de faste des banques qu'il croisait, les employés devaient probablement clôturer doucement leur journée pour aller chercher leurs enfants à l'école. Harry eut un rictus d'auto-dérision. Il était peut-être temps d'accepter qu'il s'était fait avoir. Qu'avait-il cru ? Harry Potter, riche héritier, rentier et homme du monde ? N'était-ce pas là tout ce qu'il haïssait ? N'en voulait-il pas justement à tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui, comme Vernon, s'accaparait toutes les richesses ? S'en gavait jusqu'à l'overdose et avait encore le culot de s'en plaindre ? Ses convictions étaient décidément plus fragiles qu'il ne le pensait.

Se ressaisissant, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'était qu'à quelques rues de sa librairie et de son disquaire préféré. Foutu pour foutu, il décida d'y faire un tour. Au bord de la Tamise, si la chaleur s'abattait là aussi comme une chape de plomb, l'air semblait plus respirable qu'à Tottenham. Pas de gars louches aux coins des rues, les mains dans les poches, les yeux, lueur maligne, qui vous suivaient avidement sous leur casquette. Pas de jeunes filles avachies sur les marches des maisons, aussi fragiles que des épines de pin, une aiguille dans le bras, les yeux au ciel. Pas d'enfants crasseux jouant au ballon entre les roues des voitures lancées à toute allure. Ici, tout était calme. Les couples se promenaient deux par deux, main dans la main, cœur à cœur. Les enfants, petits anges, riaient et jouaient sur les bords de la Tamise, une brise bienveillante ébouriffant leurs cheveux que le soleil parait de mille éclats d'or.

Ayant besoin de se retirer en lui-même, Harry extirpa smartphone et écouteurs de ses poches. Les pensées âcres, mélancoliques, il fit tout à la fois le deuil d'un rêve et celui de l'homme qu'il croyait être. Oui, sans se l'avouer, il s'était toujours cru meilleur que les autres, avait pensé qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui renoncent à leurs principes pour quelques billets. Pourtant, il devait bien se l'avouer, maintenant qu'il avait goutté à l'espoir de vivre loin au dessus de la mêlée, il en mourrait d'envie. Il en crevait de jalousie.

 _« L'âme amère, la peau brûlée, cuisinée dans ta terre_

 _L'âme amère, ton eau usée à coulé dans ma chair_

 _D'Amériques latrines,_

 _ton odeur de chienne crevée,_

 _c'est la mienne,_

 _Amériques latrines,_

 _est-c'que ta gueule et moi_

 _s'en souviennent_

 _me voici, me voila... »  
_

Carmen Maria Vega eut encore le temps de lui chanter « Jettatore » et « Trans » au creux de l'oreille avant qu'il n'arrive sur Charring Cross Road. Là, entre la dernière librairie avant la fin du monde et le Chants de Mars, un vieux bar miteux à la devanture noir semblait avoir été pris en tenaille. Le chaudron baveur avait le charme suranné des bâtisses des siècles passés qui en ont trop vu. Ses moulures usées par le temps. Son enseigne à la feuille d'or que l'on avait plus restaurée depuis l'époque des trente glorieuses. Ses carreaux crasseux plus insondable que la parole divine. Pourtant, l'établissement devait être ouvert puisque depuis trois ans qu'il venait flâner par là, Harry avait souvent vu des gens y entrer et en sortir.

Mort de soif après avoir farouchement couru après un destin qui n'était pas pour lui, il se dirigea vers l'établissement traîne-misère et, passant devant le disquaire, il fit un signe de la main à David, son vendeur préféré. Le jeune homme, occupé avec un client, lui répondit d'un sourire agrémenté de son éternel clin d'œil.

Rangeant ses écouteurs d'une main, Harry poussa la lourde porte du Chaudron Baveur de l'autre dans un grincement de film d'horreur. À l'intérieur, comme il s'y était attendu, tout était sombre et poussiéreux. Énormes tables branlantes, lourdes chaises bancales, sols usés jusqu'à la corde, poutres alourdies d'un millier de toiles d'araignées, tout était fait de bois, certains murs l'étaient aussi.

L'établissement semblait ne pas avoir prit connaissance de l'existence de l'électricité puisque partout, seules ou en grappes, des bougies usaient de leur cire pour s'agripper aux endroits les plus invraisemblables. Tantôt suspendues par leur pied au plafond, puis accrochées selon des angles inquiétants aux murs, elles éclairaient une faune pour le moins étrange. Tous affublés de lourdes robes informes aux couleurs les plus diverses quel que soit leur sexe, certains clients, certes plus vieux que les autres, arboraient en plus de ridicules chapeaux agrémentés d'effroyables natures mortes. D'autres écrivaient à l'aide de longues plumes sur des rouleaux de parchemin jauni ou compulsaient d'épais volumes poussiéreux. Dans un coin, Harry vit même un gars qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que lui nourrir un énorme hibou grand duc posé docilement sur son épaule. Pour compléter le tableau, tout au fond, mangé par les ténèbres, un zinc se faisait bichonner par un homme massif d'un certain âge.

Le regard noir sous ses sourcils broussailleux, le tavernier fixa intensément l'importun qui avait osé franchir son seuil. Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry, un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur l'assistance. Seule une musique aux accents country tentait de réchauffer l'ambiance tout en ne parvenant qu'à la rendre plus embarrassante.

De tous cotés, les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui vit ça et là des mains se diriger qui vers une manche qui vers une hanche. Pour s'être fait braqué plus d'une fois au Burger City comme en rue, le jeune homme ne s'y trompa pas. Ces gens étaient armés et n'hésiteraient pas à lui sauter dessus au moindre faux pas. À l'égard du GSE, un groupe de supporters aussi engagé que violent du West Ham United, ces gens formaient une meute qui ne tolérait aucun étranger. Deux choix s'offraient donc à lui. Rebrousser chemin ou tenter sa chance. Harry avait depuis longtemps appris que fuir devant un adversaire plus fort que vous était toujours un mauvais choix.

L'air de ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point il n'était pas à sa place, le jeune homme s'engagea vers le bar provoquant un redoublement de froncement de sourcil de la part du tenancier.

\- Un Fanta, s'il vous plait, commanda Harry sans se démonter.

Le barman se raidit.

\- tu ne préférerais pas une bière au beurre, plutôt, gamin ? Gronda-t-il en se baissant à sa hauteur pour planter son regard dans le sien.

Ce faisant, un homme et une femme se levèrent prestement de leur siège pour venir se poster derrière le jeune homme. Celui-ci comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur mais il ne buvait pas d'alcool et ne comptait pas commencer ce jour-là. Se disant que se montrer faible n'était pas non plus la meilleure des solutions, il prit son courage à deux mains et, prenant appui sur le zinc, se pencha vers son interlocuteur, le visage parfaitement lisse de toute émotion.

\- Un Fanta, s'il vous plait, articula-t-il lentement d'une voix atone.

Le serveur se remit d'aplomb lentement, fouillant Harry du regard. Sans ciller, il s'empara d'un verre crasseux rangé sous le bar, y versa le soda et posa le tout sur un petit carton juste devant son client.

\- trois mornilles, grogna-t-il.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Harry, persuadé d'avoir mal compris.

\- Trois mornilles, asséna le barman assez fort pour que le reste de sa clientèle l'entende et que les choppes dans son dos en tremble.

L'homme et la femme derrière Harry avancèrent d'un pas tandis que le reste de la clientèle s'agitait. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Vraisemblablement, l'établissement participait à l'un de ces projets de monnaie locale que l'on voyait fleurir partout. Mais, habituellement, l'usage de ce type de monnaie était proposé aux clients, pas imposé.

\- et combien cela fait-il en livres ? Demanda-t-il, fatigué de toutes ces simagrées.

Il se serait cru dans l'un de ces western spaghetti, quand le héros entre dans un saloon et que tous les autres protagonistes font du mieux qu'ils peuvent pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu. Généralement, ce genre de scène finissait en fusillade que le héros remportait haut la main. Malheureusement, ou peut-être heureusement, Harry n'était pas armé contrairement à ses adversaires. Il se demanda un instant s'il trouverait un fusil à pompe sous le comptoir du Chaudron Baveur. Plus que probablement...

Le regard du tenancier s'était fait plus rude encore. Avec une infinie lenteur, comme s'il fallait qu'il use de toutes ses forces pour rester calme, il croisa ses énormes bras sur son large torse et carra les épaules.

\- 2 livres, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Bien que refusant de rebrousser chemin, Harry ne chercha pas à envenimer les choses en exigeant politesse et cordialité. il étala la monnaie sur le zinc, prit son verre et rejoignit un coin à l'écart mais pas trop loin de la porte. Alors qu'il était assis, les conversations reprirent peu à peu bien que nombreux étaient encore ceux qui lui jetaient des coups d'œil méfiants. La tension était à peine redescendue d'un cran.

Le jeune homme faisait de son mieux pour boire son verre aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans avoir trop l'air de vouloir fuir au plus vite quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit.

S'il ne l'avait pas entendue grincer, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était resté fermée, une masse sombre empêchant le soleil d'entrer. La masse se mouva avec difficulté, tentant de passer le seuil. Elle y parvint avec un grognement, s'avança un peu plus à l'intérieur de la salle et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Un géant serait plus juste. Large comme deux fois le tavernier qui, pourtant, n'était pas de faible constitution, si haut que sa crinière hirsute frôlait le plafond et devait se baisser à chaque poutre dans sa progression vers le bar. L'homme, dont le visage était mangé de barbe, portait un énorme manteau de peau qui semblait avoir été confectionné en cousant des poches entre elles.

\- comme d'habitude, Hagrid ? lança le barman avec bien plus d'aménité qu'il n'en avait offert à Harry.

\- 'lut, Tom, comme d'habitude, oui, gronda le dénommé Hagrid derrière sa barbe en broussaille.

Sa voix était si profonde que l'on aurait pu la confondre avec un roulement de tonnerre. Tom ouvrit un placard derrière lui pour en sortir une choppe de la taille d'un sceau qu'il remplit à la pompe. Tandis qu'il posait la bière de son client sur le comptoir, d'une seule main tout de même, sans en renverser une goutte il se pencha vers ce dernier. Comprenant le signal tacite, le géant se cassa en deux pour amener son visage à hauteur de celui du tavernier. Ce dernier se confia dans un concert de chuchotement avant de désigner Harry du menton. Le jeune homme qui avait suivi toute la scène vit le colosse tourner son énorme tête vers lui avant de dérouler sa charpente sans le quitter des yeux.

Les mâchoires du jeune homme se crispèrent. Ainsi donc, on lui envoyait la brute pour le remettre à sa place. Pour avoir fait ses secondaires à Saint Brutus avant de vivre trois ans dans un quartier chaud, il connaissait sur le bout des doigts toutes ces conneries de virilité. Bien qu'il associât tout cela à de stupides comportements animaux, il savait aussi que toute démonstration de faiblesse était fatale dans ce genre de situation. Aussi ne cilla-t-il pas, impassible, et laissa le Goliath le rejoindre, sa bière à la main.

Mais l'homme avait tout juste fait la moitié du chemin lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement, la mine ahurie. Il le regarda avec un peu plus d'insistance, l'air de vouloir s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait puis, son visage s'illumina subitement d'un énorme sourire. Il écarta les bras dans un large mouvement, renversant la moitié de sa chope sur l'étrange couvre-chef du client qui eut l'infortune de se trouver derrière lui à ce moment-là et poussa un tonitruant :

\- Harry !

Le sus-nommé trop abasourdi, regarda le sur-homme presque sautiller jusqu'à lui, poser avec fracas son sceau de bière sur sa table où l'autre moitié se déversa avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour l'étouffer dans une étreinte mortelle.

\- Par Merlin, s'extasia le mastodonte en l'écartant suffisamment de sa poitrine pour que leurs regards se croisent, que j'suis content d'te voir !

Harry, de retour entre les pectoraux de son assaillant, fit de son mieux pour se dégager.

\- On se connaît ? Grogna-t-il à asphyxié.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de figer le géant qui le reposa doucement sur le sol. Derrière lui, l'homme qu'il avait noyé sous sa bière lui lançait des regards furieux en tordant son couvre-chef.

\- C'est vrai qu'la dernière fois que j't'ai vu, t'étais encore qu'un bambin... dit le colosse, tout à coup très ému. Qu'est c'que t'as grandi ! Tu ressemble tellement à James, mais t'as les yeux de Lily !

Harry se tendit. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, à moins d'être réellement paranoïaque, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de reconnaître que cet homme connaissait ses parents. Au moins de vue.

\- d'où connaissez-vous mes parents ? S'enquit-il avec tout de même quelques réserves.

\- De Poudlard, bien sûr ! Martela le géant comme s'il s'était agit d'une évidence.

\- Poudlard ? Répéta Harry dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus.

\- Oh, mais j'me suis pas encore présenté ! S'écria soudainement le colosse comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'interrogation de son interlocuteur. Rubéus Hagrid, Gardien des clefs et des Lieux de Poudlard ! Et Dumbledore m'a même confié le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, cette année !

\- Créa..., ânonna bêtement Harry, plus abasourdi que furieux.

Pétunia et Vernon avait toujours refusé toute conversation à propos de ses parents. Si bien que le jeune homme avait grandit dans un état de manque, toujours désireux de savoir qui ils étaient, comment ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient. Il se savait trop avide pour être suffisamment méfiant par rapport à ce que l'on pourrait dire d'eux. Dans l'état dans lequel il était, il pensait être prêt à croire n'importe quoi afin de donner quelque consistance à leur souvenir. Mais de là à écouter les inepties d'un gars lui annonçant qu'il donnait des cours de « soins aux créatures magiques », non. Il n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir qu'Hagrid repassa à l'attaque.

\- Et toi, qu'est c'que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il avant d'arrêter toute réponse potentielle d'un geste de la main. Laisse-moi deviner, t'es venu chercher tes fournitures scolaires ! Tu devrais te dépêcher, c'est demain la rentrée !

Harry qui s'était ressaisi, fronça les sourcils, bien décidé à se débarrasser de ce dingue.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour acheter des cahiers...

\- Une p'tite ballade sur le Chemin de Traverse, alors ? Interrompit Hagrid.

Le reste de sa réplique resta coincé dans la gorge d'Harry. Oubliant tout désir de fuir l'endroit, il dût s'exhorter au calme pour ne pas sauter sur le géant, s'agripper aux pans de son énorme manteau de peau et coller son visage au sien pour lui demander, ahuri :

\- Vous savez où se trouve le Chemin de Traverse ?!

\- Euh, oui... répondit l'homme tout en reculant d'un demi-pas comme s'il était inquiet de sa santé mentale.

\- Où ?! L'invectiva Harry sans s'en préoccuper. Où, est-ce ?!

Hagrid commençait à tendre un doigt un peu inquiet pour le diriger derrière lui quand le tavernier intervint. Il avait commencé à faire le tour de son zinc dès le moment où le jeune homme avait manifesté un intérêt exagéré pour le Chemin de Traverse pour lequel son bar servait de rempart. Rejoignant Hagrid, il lui prit le bras et le força à l'abaisser. Il dût y mettre toutes ses forces et son visage avait fortement rougit lorsqu'il y parvint, toutefois, il ne fit pas attention au regard interrogatif que lui lança le géant.

\- j'aimerais que tu me prouve que tu es bel et bien Harry Potter, gamin, gronda-t-il à l'adresse de l'intrus.

Harry était interdit. Pourquoi ce retour à l'intimidation ? Indécis, il hésita sur la chose à faire. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'Hagrid, pas plus que lui, ait prononcé son nom de famille. Alors comment le barman pouvait-il le connaître ? L'avait-il reconnu, lui aussi, dès qu'il était entré ? Dans ce cas pourquoi, dans un premier temps, Hagrid avait-il semblé ne pas savoir qui il était lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers lui ? Tout cela n'avait pas le moindre sens.

\- qui es-tu ? Gronda le tenancier en faisant un pas menaçant dans sa direction.

Se faisant, un, puis deux, puis dix clients s'étaient levés de leurs chaises. Certains avaient sorti un petit bâton de leur manche et le tenaient du bout des doigts, le bras à demi-levé, l'œil peu amène vissé à l'importun. Hagrid, quant à lui, semblait surpris du comportement de ses amis. La situation avait bel et bien tourné au vinaigre pour Harry. Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse s'enfuir de là, et sachant aussi que ce ne serait de toute façon pas une bonne idée, Harry prit prudemment son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son jeans afin d'en sortir sa carte d'identité qu'il tendit à Tom.

L'homme la lui prit des mains, y jeta à peine un coup d'œil, et la balança par-dessus son épaule. Elle atterrit un peu plus loin, dans la poussière.

\- on en a rien à faire, de tes papiers moldus, morveux !

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai, grogna l'interpellé, ne comprenant pas quel type de preuve cet homme exigeait de lui ni même ce que signifiait le terme « moldu ».

Harry fouillait tout de même ses poches à la recherche d'autre chose quand lui vint une idée. Il sortit la lettre de Gringotts et la tendit au tavernier. Après tout, sur le papier, il y avait tout à la fois son nom et la mention du Chemin de Traverse.

Tom y jeta d'abord un coup d'oeil peu convaincu, puis, interpellé par quelque chose, il en fit la lecture complète. Il alla même jusqu'à compulser la liste des biens qui suivait sans la moindre gêne. Harry, qui se demandait toujours si ce courrier n'était pas une arnaque, sentit son cœur s'emballer dans l'angoisse de vivre un moment gênant. Il voyait très bien le barman le regarder d'un oeil amusé avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire. Ce ne fut pourtant pas ce qu'il se passa.

\- t'es comme qui dirait un peu en retard, gamin ! S'amusa-til.

\- En retard ? S'enquit Hagrid en se penchant pour voir la lettre.

\- Le p'tit devait se rendre à Gringotts aujourd'hui au plus tard, glissa Tom d'un air méchamment satisfait. C'était le dernier délai pour qu'il puisse toucher l'héritage de papa maman. Dommage pour lui, à cette heure-ci, les guichets sont fermés.

\- Quoi ?! S'alarma Hagrid, complètement paniqué quant à lui.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le géant attrapa son courrier d'une de ses énormes mains et son poignet de l'autre.

\- vite ! Gronda le colosse en le traînant derrière lui sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance.

NDA: à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre!


End file.
